The Accident
by shadow girl2
Summary: Paige is in a car acciedent and Leo doesn't have his powers whats gonna happen.
1. you don't mean that

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Spoiler: Paige is in a car accident and Leo doesn't have his powers what will happen?  
  
Piper: So Paige what are you gonna do today?  
  
Paige: Well, I thought that I would try to make it to work before a demon attacks.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I know what that is like.  
  
Paige: But it is different for you. You are your own boss. You don't have to go to work everyday. Then when you don't come in have to make up an excuse for not being there.  
  
Piper: How bad is it?  
  
Paige: Well, if I keep doing this then I could get fired.  
  
Piper: I didn't know it was that bad.  
  
Paige: Yeah it is.  
  
Piper: Then go and don't be late.  
  
Paige: Okay see you later.  
  
Later at the manner  
  
(knock knock)  
  
Piper: Who could that be? (She opened the door) Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: That's my name.  
  
Piper: Why are you using the door?  
  
Leo: I'll tell you when Paige and Phoebe get here.  
  
Piper: Well, Paige is at work and phoebe is up stairs.  
  
Leo: Well, I'll tell you and Phoebe first.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Piper: So what's up?  
  
Leo: All of the witches that the white lighters around the world are being tested.  
  
Phoebe: What? How?  
  
Leo: All of the white lighters can't use there healing powers as a test that you are not relying on them.  
  
Piper: So you can orb but you can't heal?  
  
Leo: Yea.  
  
Piper: Then why did you come to the door?  
  
Leo: Just wanted to be different.  
  
Phoebe: What if one of us does get hurt during this test.  
  
Leo: Then you have to deal with the consequences.  
  
Piper: Meaning?  
  
Leo: Meaning if you are about to die then your going to die. If you brake your leg then you have to go through the natural healing time.  
  
Piper: So if we get hurt what do we do call for you?  
  
Leo: Then go to the hospital.  
  
Phoebe: But what if one of us dies before this little test is over?  
  
Leo: Then the charmed ones are separated forever.  
  
(ring ring)  
  
Piper: Hello? What? OMG. We'll be there as soon as possible.  
  
Phoebe: What's up?  
  
Piper: Paige was in a car accident.  
  
Phoebe: Is she okay?  
  
Piper: They said we should go down there.  
  
Phoebe: IS SHE OKAY?  
  
Piper: Lets just go.  
  
Phoebe: IS SHE OKAY! (SHE SCREAMED)  
  
Piper: They said that she. (Piper started to cry) That she is paralyzed. They don't know if it is permanent or temporary.  
  
Phoebe: Lets go.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Piper: Hi am looking for Paige Matthew's room.  
  
Receptionist: Room 275.  
  
Piper: Thanks  
  
Paige's room  
  
Piper: Hey.  
  
Paige: Hey guys. It's about time now where is Leo so that he can heal me and we can get out of here.  
  
Phoebe: We have to tell you something.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
After phoebe told her everything Paige started to cry.  
  
Paige: So you are telling me that I could be like this forever?  
  
Phoebe: Honey I am so sorry.  
  
Paige: Piper don't you have anything to add.  
  
Phoebe: Paige don't its not our fault.  
  
Piper: Phoebe its okay.  
  
Paige: No Piper its not okay. I don't see how this is okay.  
  
Piper: It will be.  
  
Paige: you want to know something? When my car was heading towards that tree I just kept thinking.. If anything bad happens Leo can just heal me and I will be all right. But now I know that I could have died Like my parents and I am going to be paralyzed for the rest of my life. I think I would have rather died.  
  
Phoebe: You don't mean that.  
  
Paige: Yes I do. 


	2. what will she choose

Last time on charmed.  
  
Paige: I would have rather died.  
  
Piper: You don't mean that.  
  
Paige looked her straight in the eye  
  
Paige: Yes I do.  
  
Piper walked out of the room calmly. Phoebe was crying in one of the waiting room chairs.  
  
Piper: It will be okay phoebe. She doesn't mean that she is just worked up. How would you acted if you just found out that you could never walk again.  
  
Phoebe: I guess your right but she still didn't have to say it like that. Does she not think that we care at all for her? She is our sister, our baby sister.  
  
Piper: I know and we will take care of her know matter what happens.  
  
Phoebe: So what did the doctor say that they were going to do.  
  
Piper: He said that they were going to do a surgery but they need Paige's permission. He said that they have only done this operation once and it turned out that it was only a 30% chance that she will walk again. It is also really expensive.  
  
Phoebe: So what are we going to do?  
  
Piper: We are going to see what Paige wants.  
  
Phoebe: When are they going to ask her?  
  
Piper: they are in with her right now. I am going to go get a coffee you want anything.  
  
Cut to Piper in the bathroom stall. Piper's crying  
  
Piper: This can't be happening we just found her. We need her; she helps save the world everyday. When do we finally get something back in return?  
  
Leo orbs in  
  
Leo: Nothing  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: Piper the whole part about being a witch is you take the good and you deal with the bad.  
  
Piper: So is this your way of saying that the charmed ones failed your test?  
  
Leo: Piper I am sorry but I am not aloud to heal any of you until further notice.  
  
Phoebe walks in before he finishes his sentence and hears the whole thing.  
  
Phoebe: What? 


	3. your future

Last time on Charmed  
  
Leo: I can't heal any of you until further notice.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Piper: I didn't know you were there.  
  
Phoebe: It doesn't matter. Leo what did you just say?  
  
Leo: I said that I couldn't heal any of you until further notice.  
  
Phoebe: Does that mean that Paige is going to be stuck Like that for the rest of her life.  
  
Leo was staring down at the floor. All he did was nod.  
  
Piper: What are we going to tell Paige?  
  
Leo: Your are going to tell her the truth. And your going to tell her that she has to have faith. But most of all you have to convince her to do the surgery.  
  
Back in Paige's room  
  
Doctor: Paige do you understand what I am telling you?  
  
Paige: Yeah I get it I do the surgery and maybe stay the same but owe the hospital thousands of dollars or don't do the surgery and stay the same. But either way the hospital gets my money.  
  
Doctor: I am also telling you that with this surgery you have a 50/50 percent chance that you will walk again after some physical therapy. I am going to leave you alone to make this choice.  
  
Out in the hallway  
  
Piper: Doctor what did she choose?  
  
Doctor: Nothing yet but you must convince her to do the surgery. If she is worried about the money then we can work something out. I really see something in this girl that I like and I want her to walk again.  
  
Phoebe: We will.  
  
In Paige's room  
  
Piper: Paige you have to do this surgery.  
  
Paige: Says who?  
  
Phoebe: Us.  
  
Phoebe said as he was closing the door and the curtains.  
  
Paige: Phoebe what are you doing?  
  
Piper: We are going to do a little spell.  
  
Paige: Why?  
  
Piper: To show you why you should do this surgery.  
  
Phoebe said a few mystical words and there was lights and music all of a sudden they were not in the hospital anymore.  
  
Piper: Paige this is your future.  
  
They were at a funeral. 


	4. your choice?

Last time on charmed  
  
Piper: This is your future.  
  
They were at a funeral.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Paige: This is a trick you can't die from being paralyzed.  
  
Phoebe: This is no trick just a spell to show you what happens if chose not to have the surgery.  
  
Paige: Then how do I die.  
  
Piper: You really want to know?  
  
Paige: that is why I'm asking.  
  
Phoebe: you decided not to have the surgery. You know that part. So after you came home with us. You were mad at us for a long time because you thought that it was our fault. You were mad because you couldn't fight demons anymore.  
  
Paige: So a demon killed me?  
  
Piper: No, let me finish this one Phoebe. Like Phoebe said you were mad because you couldn't fight demons anymore. One day a demon attacked and we weren't home. He then went after you. He flung you across the room and he came over to you and was about to finish you off but he wanted to torture you first so he stepped on your arm and pulled your arm up at the some time and broke your arm.  
  
Paige: But you said a demon didn't kill me.  
  
Piper: Let me finish. That was when we came home. We killed the demon and called for Leo because the elders told him that he could heal us again. He came ha was about to heal you. But while he was healing you he got this feeling and stopped. He told us that you some where in your body did not want to be healed. We then brought you to the hospital. When we came home you orbed yourself up to your room. We let you be alone  
  
  
  
  
  
for the rest of the night then in the morning Phoebe went to you room to see if you were okay. But you weren't in your room so when she went to the bathroom to see if you were there she found you on the floor with a razor in your hand and both of your wrists were slit.  
  
Paige: No I would never do that.  
  
Piper: I guess you would have cause that's what's going to happen.  
  
Paige: No, no, no, you don't know that it can't happen I don't want to die.  
  
They were back in Paige's hospital room. Phoebe went over to Paige and gave her a hug.  
  
Phoebe: Hey its okay.  
  
Paige: Phoebe I don't want to die.  
  
Phoebe: I know honey. Just do the surgery. Please do the surgery.  
  
Then the doctor came in  
  
Doctor: what is your decision?  
  
That's all for now next and last chapter will be added tomorrow. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Have Faith

Last time on charmed  
  
Paige: I don't want to die.  
  
Phoebe: I know honey. Just do the surgery.  
  
Then the doctor came in.  
  
Doctor: what is you choice? @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Paige: What is the chance that I will never walk again if I do this surgery?  
  
Doctor: It is a 50/50 chance but it is better to try then go on how you are.  
  
Paige: Okay I'll do it.  
  
Doctor: Good I am glad that you want to go ahead with this surgery. May I ask what made you change you mind?  
  
Paige: I'll just say that my outlook changed on life.  
  
Doctor: Okay well I will be back in a little bit to bring you into surgery.  
  
Paige: It's going to be this soon?  
  
Doctor: The longer that we wait the more that chance that you will walk again goes down.  
  
Paige: Okay.  
  
The doctor left.  
  
Paige: Thank you guys.  
  
Piper: Anytime.  
  
Then a few nurses came in to take her to the O.R.  
  
Phoebe: We will be in the waiting room the whole time.  
  
Paige: Okay see you guys in a few hours.  
  
Phoebe: Can I have a hug first.  
  
Paige: Sure.  
  
Paige: Piper you want a hug?  
  
Piper: I'll wait till you get out of surgery.  
  
Paige: Oh. Well see ya.  
  
When Paige disappeared through the door Phoebe asked.  
  
Phoebe: Why didn't you give her a hug? What if she never walks again don't you think she wants all the love she can get to get through this surgery.  
  
Piper: Because I know that she is going to walk again.  
  
Phoebe: How do you know?  
  
Piper: Because I have faith.  
  
  
  
While Paige was in surgery Leo was called up to talk to the elders.  
  
Leo: What do you need I need to go back down with piper and wait to see what happens.  
  
Elder: You will know in advance.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
  
  
Elder: We are giving you permission to go into the operating room with out anyone seeing you and heal Paige.  
  
Leo: Wow thank you. But what made you change your mind?  
  
Elder: Something bad is coming and we need all the help we can get to defeat it and that means having the charmed ones being whole again.  
  
Leo: Should I tell them about the evil coming?  
  
Elder: No, there is nothing you can do to prevent it but it's coming.  
  
Leo: Okay.  
  
Then Leo left.  
  
In the operating room  
  
Leo came orbed in with no body noticing and with the help of the elders froze the doctors. He then healed her. Then he left to go sit with Piper.  
  
The elders unfroze the doctors.  
  
Doctor#1: Okay lets get a new x-ray and put it up on the screen.  
  
Doctor#2: Well that's strange.  
  
Doctor#1: What do you mean strange?  
  
Doctor#2: The place where it was broken has healed.  
  
Doctor#1: That impossible.  
  
Doctor#1 looked at the picture and doctor#2 was right it had healed.  
  
Doctor#1: Let's go tell her family.  
  
  
  
Out in the waiting room  
  
Piper: Is that Paige's doctor already?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah something must have happened.  
  
Doctor: Well, we don't have to do the surgery.  
  
Phoebe: Why what happened?  
  
Doctor: Some how she was healed.  
  
Piper: Oh really. Piper looked at Leo and saw him smile.  
  
Phoebe: So when can we see her.  
  
Doctor: Well, they are bringing her back to her room and she should wake up soon. You can go in the room and wait.  
  
Piper: Okay thanks.  
  
In Paige's room  
  
Phoebe: You healed her.  
  
Leo: That's where I went when I left. The elders told me that I could heal again.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, Piper is that you?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah sweetie we're here.  
  
Paige: What happened?  
  
Piper: Leo healed you.  
  
Paige: Thank you Leo.  
  
Leo: All in a days work.  
  
Phoebe: Piper you knew this was going to happen.  
  
Piper: I told you to have faith. When Leo said make her have the surgery there was something in his eye that told me that everything would be okay.  
  
Paige: Well, I'm glad we all had faith. But when can I get out of here?  
  
Piper: Today but they want to do some tests to make sure that they know your okay.  
  
Paige: Piper can I have that hug now?  
  
Piper: Sure but how about with all of us.  
  
They all hugged with everyone smiling but Leo. He knew that this would be the only happy moment in a long time. He knew that there was a major evil coming but he couldn't tell anyone.  
  
  
  
That's it. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to REVIEW. I might have another story based on the evil that is coming. Tell me if I should or not. Bye for now to all my fans. 


End file.
